Rules and Guidelines
This page is dedicated to outlining the rules, policies, and guidelines of the BreezyFuns Wiki. Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. Their goal is to establish basic criteria for all content and rules for using administrative tools. Guidelines describe desired etiquette and common practice in the creation, editing and organization of articles on this wiki. Their goal is to make the wiki easier to use for both editors and readers alike, and to make its appearance more consistent and streamlined. It is recommended that all new users visit this page to ensure an understanding of the rules, policies, and guidelines in place. General Rules and Guidelines * You must be at least 13 years old or older to contribute to this wiki. (But younger people can have a special page for them to use) * Do not vandalize any pages. * Do not make any troll edits. * Do not create spam articles. * Do not add pages to categories that they do not belong to. * Do not Abuse multiple accounts. * Try not to use profane language as much as you can on the page comment section or on other places of the Wiki. * Avoid creating or causing wiki dramas. * Do not harass or bully other users. * We are only creating official content so do not add any fanmade stuff into Wiki. * Before you add information to any page, make sure that information is correct. * Do not add additional categories to your blog posts. * Blog posts that are too short and/or deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion or editing. * Discussion within the blog comments must relate to the content found within the blog. Off-topic comments are subject to deletion. * You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. * Only staff members may have the staff category on their profiles. * Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval, if a user page has content that is against the rules, notify a moderator/administrator to fix it. * Do not remove admin/moderator warning messages from your message wall. * Violation of personal privacy will result in a ban. * Linking to blatantly NSFW content will result in an instantaneous ban. Linking to pornography, gore, anything that is really unseemly, and graphic discussion is absolutely forbidden. Slight innuendos and jokes are allowed. Reliability of the information added; assumptions etc It either does or does not. All information added to the BreezyFuns Wiki must be valid. Content-based on assumptions will be deleted, as this does not provide the reader with standard quality-information. Message Wall Users can set up some basic guidelines on their walls. If these guidelines are broken repeatedly, action can be taken. Comments Commenting is more lenient, but the rules still apply. Also, one who is commenting must post something related to the article, or if not replying to something else. If someone is replying, they must use the reply button. Spam This is an overview of the policy of spam. Spam isn't tolerated on the wiki. Wiki-wide, this is the definition: * Saying random statements without a legitimate reason. * Extremely long comments that don't actually say anything (the same phrase repeated over and over again/is completely blank) * Posting images that are unrelated to the subject. ** Posting morbid or Gruesome images without warning are also spam. Categories Categories that are added without providing a benefit in the organization of articles is spam. It is to be avoided, along with stuff like: * Pointless Categories. * Duplicate categories. (two or more for the same thing) * Single-Article categories. Forums/Discussions The Discussions section of the BreezyFuns Wiki is known as forums on the Wiki and is being used as a forum. This policy determines the rules of Forums in general. General Guidelines of the Discussions/Forums * Try to find existing discussions first, but don't be afraid to start a new thread yourself. * Be nice, and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about other people's opinions. * Impersonation of other users, or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new alternate account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. * Keep your replies of a reasonable length. * Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. Banning/Blocking A staff member is within their right as a guardian of this Wiki to block/ban any users being harmful or disruptive. Vandalism Vandalism is one of the more serious offenses and can be one of the quickest ways to a ban. Some basic things defined as vandalism: * Removing large amounts of stuff without a given reason. ** This includes blanking pages. * Changing or removing the facts of an article. * Undoing a constructive edit without a good reason. * Trolling/Ruining pages. Flaming Flaming is another more serious violation and can bring more severe punishments. Flaming can be defined as: * Making baseless accusations against users. * Picking fights with users. ** Responding with unnecessary negativity. ** Egging on a flame war. *** Annoying users into fighting with you. Threads Flaming in threads can be dealt with in two ways. Closing and/or Removing the thread, or deleting the flaming post. Comments Comments containing flaming against users will be removed. If a user consistently flames, they can and will be warned